


use me

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough masturbation, Self-Hatred, Trans Enjolras, Unrequited Lust, Verbal Humiliation, angsty porn, fantasy enjolras is a freak, imagined cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grantaire and his dildo fantasize about Enjolras





	use me

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written porn in yeeears
> 
> pretty quick but plenty intense
> 
> edit: i wrote this before i got sober lmao

It almost makes it bearable. Less sad at least. Imagining that it’s Enjolras’ hand wrapped around his cock. Enjolras’ hand pouring lube on the almost too thick dildo. He can pretend it’s Enjolras’ slender beautiful fingers coated and slick slipping inside him, slowly stretching him open. It’s Enjolras calling him a slut with one hand wrapped around his cock as he pushes the dildo in rough and violent, slamming the tip into his prostate with a single thrust. As he moans he can almost fucking feel Enjolras pumping the stiff silicone facsimile in his ass over and over.  
He imagines Enjolras on top of him, watching him try not to make a sound, mercilessly circling a single finger on his his head until he’s quivering and moaning helpless on the bed, never slowing the violent and impersonal thrusts of dildo in Grantaire’s ass. He imagines Enjolras lowering himself down over Grantaire’s waiting unworthy tongue, gagging his broken prayers with his pussy, dripping and juicy, getting off on how pathetic and devoted Grantaire is to his every movement. He’s sure Enjolras’ cunt tastes like heaven. There is nothing he longs for more than to taste that heaven, flick his tongue over Enj’s clit for hours and make him fucking scream. The thought of pleasing him pushes Grantaire that much closer to coming. He speeds up, his grip on his own cock is almost unbearably tight, and he feels his asshole clench around the thick fake dick inside him, still driving it deep into himself in sync with the hand on his cock. Each push is a little deeper, and each pull a little stronger. He won’t last much longer. He won’t pull it out all the way yet, he’s waiting until he comes when he can make it all too much, just how he likes it.  
He has to let go of his cock. He can’t come yet, his torture isn’t over, his punishment not fulfilled. And it truly is punishment.  
He wonders if he could get off just on the dildo. He pulls it out slowly, all the way to the tip, barely leaving any inside. He can almost feel Enjolras’ hot breath right next to his cock whispering.  
“You really are a whore aren’t you? Except a whore gets something out of it. You’d get off on anything if someone told you they wanted you, wouldn’t you?” He slams the dildo back in as hard as he can, and he can’t help but let out a grunt. He can feel Enjolras’ tongue glide over his head, circling around and touching him unbearably lightly. He’s so fucking close now but he’s not ready for the fantasy to end. He squeezes his hand around his cock, his thumb still glancing over his head and he could almost feel Enjolras’ nails digging into him .  
In his fantasies Grantaire is a toy to be used and discarded. He imagines the disgust on Enjolras’ face at knowing that this is how Grantaire thinks of him at night: whispering sweet nothings and snide remarks as he fucks Grantaire senseless. Imagining Enjolras is the only way he can get off drunk anymore. It’s pathetic but in some awful way that makes it more fun. He thinks about Enjolras kicking him to the ground and holding him there. Watching him get himself off with a sharp smile on his face. Grantaire would be there unworthy and helplessly gruunting held down under Enjolras’ boot with a dildo in his ass and his hand wrapped around his cock.  
“Does it make you harder to know I’ll never want you?”  
It does more than that. He comes on his own stomach, his whole body shaking. He melts into the bed, drained. He’s breathing heavy.  
The fake cock inside him is still pressed up against his prostate. He lays in the afterglow of his shame, wondering if he should go have another shot or muster up the energy to go again. He has plenty more material to go another round with his imagined Enjolras. He just wishes that he could fall asleep next to him.


End file.
